


Must you betray me with a kiss?

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Why did you come?"Though he sounded calm, the others could feel their leader's tension.The intruder looked down again now."I wanted to beg for your forgiveness. I can't live with what I've done."
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 32





	Must you betray me with a kiss?

They were waiting for him.  
As he stepped inside the hotel they heard every step, breath and heartbeat.  
He was muttering the speech he had prepared. They could feel his nervousness, but in the end he gave off a confident vibe. On him, there was no scent of fear whatsoever.

As he entered the main hall they were all staring at him, but none of them spoke.  
He was almost grinning as he looked up at their leader, who was sitting on an old wheelchair.  
At his sides sat the other two, waiting for the leader's orders.

All three of them were still as statues, while the intruder couldn't help but move, fidgeting.  
He was the one to break the silence.

"I want you to know I am sorry for what happened."  
At least he had the decency of looking down as he so blatantly lied.

"I didn't want him to die!" he said, slightly louder, afraid the other couldn't hear him. How naive of him! Then, lowering his voice and shaking his head lightly, he added: "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way..."

The leader wouldn't stand for the intruder's lies and half-truths, and revealed his anger and disappointment for the first time since that cursed day.  
"You can't even say it as it is, can you? You _killed_ him, Michael. Admit it!"

After his temperamental response, the intruder looked scared.  
Hearing the leader calling his name still affected him more than he liked to admit.

"Yes, _David_. I killed him. I am a killer. Was that not your plan for me? Didn't you want to make me a killer?"  
Teasing brought back his confidence but the leader knew it wouldn't last much longer

The intruder didn't even see him move. One moment the leader was sitting still, the next one he was right in front of him, his powerful figure overwhelming him.  
The intruder could feel his breath on his face, but refused to let his fear be seen, and kept his head up.

Although the leader admired his dignity, he still had questions that needed an answer.

"Why did you come?"  
Though he sounded calm, the others could feel their leader's tension.

The intruder looked down again now.  
"I wanted to beg for your forgiveness. I can't live with what I've done."

The leader couldn't possibly know it, but the intruder really meant that. He couldn't find peace since the killing of their brother.  
After all, it had been his brother too.  
It had affected him so much, he couldn't even imagine how devastating it had been for them.

The leader wanted to believe it, wanted the intruder to be sorry and wanted nothing more than to forgive him.  
To hold him and comfort him. To take him in and never let him go.  
But he owed it to his brothers to inquire more.

"Why are you here, Michael?" The leader's suddenly emotionless voice echoed through the cave. "The truth, this time"

The intruder looked down, defiantly.

"I know you plan revenge against me and my family, but we both know there is something you want more than revenge..."  
The leader held him by his collar and pressed him against the cave walls.  
The intruder wasn't scared and he raised a hand, not to try to get free, but to softly caress the leader's face.  
"It's me."

The intruder wrapped his hands around the leader's shoulders and pushed himself closer.  
Their kiss was soft and heartfelt, and it surprised both of them.

After they broke the kiss, silence filled the room.  
The others began to look uneasy and didn't know what to do. They turned to their leader, expectantly.

The leader immediately let go of the intruder, in shock.  
The intruded acknowledged his feelings.  
Could it be that the intruder cared about him too?  
That he would stay? For his love, the leader could learn to forgive. For his love, he'd let go of any resentment and convince his brothers to do so too. For his love, he'd let his heart open and fragile again.

The intruder started groping on the leader and nuzzled the side of the leader's face as he started whispering into his ear.

"But if you want me, you'll have to do as I say." 

A wicked grin lit up his face as he spoke.  
His words were a dagger straight into the leader's heart.

Had the intruder worded his sentence in a less menacing way, the leader would have understood the intruder didn't plan on controlling him. He'd heard the emotion in his voice as he revealed he knew what the leader felt for him, leaving his own love unspoken.  
Had the leader not been angered by his mourning, he would have sensed what the intruder felt for him.  
Had the leader waited just a bit more, the intruder would have confessed his love for the leader, even if it scared him to death to do so.

But the leader was blinded by his rage now, and in a heartbeat he was already strangling the intruder, effectively preventing him from speaking.

"I offer you the gift of immortality! I offer you my home, my love and devotion! You disregard them as a curse and resent me. You attack us when we are at our most vulnerable and kill one of us!  
How dare you then come here threatening me? Trying to use _my_ love for you _against me?_ "

The intruder was choking and couldn't speak anymore.  
Through his eyes he pleaded the leader to give him a chance, to let him speak. He cursed himself for not having spoken his heart earlier, or even weeks before.

"You're right though! I might have loved you, Michael."

_'He loves me! That's all that matters.'_

The intruder no longer cared about his imminent death. He had his confirmation. The leader loved him, he could go in peace now. He understood the leader's wariness; he was only caring for his family, as the intruder himself had tried to do.

_'I forgive you, please forgive yourself too when you realize your mistake.'_

"But you proved to me you're not worthy." The leader spoke gravely. "I won't even care."

It was a lie. The leader was hurting as he slashed the intruder's throat. He cried as the intruder died on the ground, a peaceful expression forever gracing his face, his arms still reaching out for the leader.

Oh, how the leader had wanted to take them, hold the intruder in his arms and reassure him that everything was going to be fine.  
Images of what they could have been flashed through the leader's mind.

He had been close to doing it, forgive the intruder and give him his blood. Turn him. They'd be together forever. _As they were meant to be._

A hand grabbed the leader's shoulder.  
He turned around. It was his second in command. In his eyes, the leader could see the firmness he didn't have. The strength needed to let the intruder die.  
Those eyes were telling him what he needed to be reminded of. Their dead brother was finally avenged, no need to feel bad for the intruder.

The leader nodded, just for show.

Inside, he felt as he had lost yet another brother.


End file.
